


Under Closed Heaven

by Atomicweight



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomicweight/pseuds/Atomicweight
Summary: For tf_rare_pairing weekly request "Wing/Drift Why do you live alone?"
Relationships: Mate - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Under Closed Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under Closed Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/228502) by [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/pseuds/hellkitty). 



漂移站在飞翼住所的阳台边上，久久的凝视着这座围绕着他的城市。那些嵌在石头里和建筑上的灯缓慢的亮了起来，将这个闪闪发亮的夜色映照成一个模糊的，人造的黎明。在他的周围——底下和上方——变形金刚们开始了新一次的换班。电车驶过的声音逐渐喧嚣，最后一批午夜的狂欢者们也摇摇晃晃的走向了回家的路。*一座完美的城市*，他想着，望着这几乎毫无缝隙的运作，就像城市的本身就一个复杂的，精心编排的舞蹈。一个适合所有人居住的地方。

*除了他。*

他不属于这里。他没有目标，也没有归宿。像是一个静止的点屹立在这循环流转的城市之中，或是一个安插在流畅运行的机械里的障碍物。

他隔着屏障回头望，却看不到飞翼。从这里，整个室内都笼罩在一个舒适的，惬意的（仿佛绒毯般的）黑暗之中。那架喷气飞机还在充电，天真的沉溺在睡梦之中，毫无防备的躺在睡铺上。

漂移向他隐瞒了什么?他又给这架喷气式飞机的流畅飞行带来了什么样的混乱?

他发出一声柔软的低吼，声音消失在了这座逐渐苏醒的城市所发出的，令人安心的嗡嗡声中。他顺势滑下坐在了阳台上，让后背抵着阳台的栏杆。整个城市在他的左边逐渐展开，停机坪的边缘消失在开阔的天空之中。就像坐在宇宙的边缘，他幻想着，宽阔、明亮、空旷。与下水道里刺鼻的气味和压抑的黑暗是如此不同。

他就像以前那样蜷缩着，仿佛从没离开过那里:前臂抱紧着大腿，深埋着头，双膝紧紧的靠拢在一起，企图占据更小的空间，引起更少的注意。

“你起的很早。“飞翼的声音十分轻柔，一只白色的脚踝出现在视线之中。漂移抬起头，发现飞翼正递出一块能量块。

他咕哝着，手指绕着能量块打着转。“我不想打扰到你。”。比我已经麻烦到你的地方，更多的，去打扰你。

飞翼微笑着，慵懒的坐到了漂移的对面，手里握着自己的能量快。“你从来都不是个麻烦，漂移。”

他眺望着整座城市。“我们尽可能的把它弄的漂亮些。”他平静地说到。

漂移耸耸肩。它是美丽的，也是和平与快乐的。

但也不是他的。

“为什么做那个?”他说着，扬了扬下巴指着一个模拟恒星的光照器。

飞翼抿了一小口他的能量块。“那个光?“ 他环顾了下四周。“为了让我们想起塞伯坦。白日，阳光，和自由。他的视线飘向了石质的穹顶。“我认为这既愚蠢又感性。但你原来的船上也一定这样做?”

漂移摇了摇头。“大多数情况下基本上黑暗的。节能协议。”

飞翼歪着头。“你完全生活在黑暗里。“ 他的声音听起来很哀伤，笑容也随之消失了。他将一只脚向前挪了挪，优雅的锥形趾板轻轻敲击着漂移的脚，像是某种充满同情的安抚。

漂移耸了耸肩。“这没什么。”。就像飞翼，认为温柔的触碰能修复一切的事物，抚平每一个伤口。但有些沟壑太过于旷阔，无法仅靠一个小小的脚板就能架起桥梁。尽管如此，他还是没有把脚挪开，接受了这个动作中所含的意图。

“你想念阳光吗?”。在把能量块放到一边之前，飞翼又抿了一小口。膝盖上突出的稳定器在他们之间闪着红色的光芒。

“并不。在一颗行星沦陷之时,我看的太多了。” 漂移把玩着他的能量块，让它在双手之间转着圈。这里的一切都是如此不同: 能量，无论何时他想获得的时候就能获得，没有严格的定量配给，没有按等级或功绩评分。他们以前被告知，更多的能量分配是一种进步的激励，促使他们去爬到更高的地位。漂移对此深信不疑，他顽强地奋斗着，直到到了领导阶层才意识到事情的真相:执行定量配给……是因为资源非常有限。

“所以……只有在战斗的时候。”

漂移耸了耸肩，肩膀的配件摩擦到了身后的栏杆，发出了刺耳的响声。“比我在塞伯坦看到的还多。”在排水沟旁生活的日子里，阳光从来没有照射进来。空气中弥漫着浓重的污浊，就仿佛浑浊本身就是一种光。

飞翼突然向前，将一只手撑在了漂移膝盖间的空地上，另一只手捧住了他的脸，温柔的在漂移的唇上种下了一个吻。漂移能尝到其中能量块的味道，惊讶于这种行为的突然性，他张开了嘴。飞翼缓慢的拉开了一点距离，他的手安抚性的划过漂移脸颊旁凸起的金色装甲。就像他梦寐以求的塞伯坦的阳光，温暖而又鲜活地跳动着。那个他曾为之奋斗过的光芒，为了能平等的站在它所照耀的土地上。

“这是干什么?”

“你看起来很孤独。”。飞翼再次靠近，嘴唇紧贴着漂移移动着，寻找着他的双唇，不需要除了一个吻以外的任何答案。

“我并不孤独。” 漂移说到，别开了头。孤独是虚弱且无助的。只属于那些需要别人的人。漂移不需要任何人。

飞翼抽身离开，向后倾倒直到重新抵住了阳台的墙面。他转头看向了城市，隐藏，或试图隐藏光学镜中透露的，受到伤害的感情。他将一条腿伸出阳台，让它悬挂在边缘来回的晃动，漫不经心的前后踢着。“每个人都会感到孤独，漂移。”。

“你也?” 两个音节，像武器一般被吐出。

“我当然也会。”飞翼的笑容逐渐破碎在阳台的边缘。“孤独并不是由是否有人陪伴在你身边来判断。”。在很长一段时间里，他们之间没有说任何一句话，只有稳定的节奏从飞翼晃动的脚中传来（表现于他膝盖间突出的红色平衡器）。“是一种……你觉得自己和什么都没有联系。或者感觉一切都与你没有关联。”。飞翼伸手去拿他放在一旁的能量块，嘴唇紧压着，抿成了一种罕见的表情。

漂移像是个玩具般的摆弄着自己的能量块。“你和这里的一切都有联系，飞翼。你是一个骑士。”

“这是我的工作，不是我。”

“你和每个人都是朋友。“ 他没有提及那些曾经在飞翼日记中出现的，远离一般定义的“朋友”。他有些嫉妒那一两个，确信可以称之为前恋人的变形金刚们。

“这其实……”。仿佛感到不适般，飞翼晃动了一下。“这其实也不是我。不是真正的。”

漂移皱起了眉头。那么，飞翼想要什么呢?漂移…两者都没有。除了飞翼之外，漂移和任何人都没有联系，也没有亲密关系的对象。和飞翼之间的联系已经是他一生中最为亲密的关系了。这还不够吗?

“好吧，所以? 然后呢？”

飞翼盯着自己晃动的膝盖，看了很长时间。虚幻的日光已经足够的明亮，以至于影子在身后开始生长和伸展，像水粉画般将光衬托的更加明亮。“我想是那些过去的事。所有人都想要忘掉它们。我…我猜我也想这样，但我做不到。”。他仰起头，金色的光学镜中闪烁着情感。“我做不到。”

正是望见那双光学镜中流露出的，央求和悲哀的神色，打动了漂移。他猛地向前，一把抓住了飞翼的手臂将他拽回。他打开双腿，将这架喷气飞机安插在其中，向后拉着飞翼，让他的背抵住他的胸膛，双臂圈住了飞翼的腰。“我也不能，”他低语着，仿佛只有这样说话才足够的安全，即使没有飞翼充满善意的注视，即便这样，他依旧低语着。他无法忘记过去——不管是在排水沟旁还是在霸天虎里生活的岁月。他希望他能。但这些经历造就了他，是他的思想、感觉和理解这个世界真实的一部分。

飞翼贴着他颤抖了起来，缓慢的抬起了一只手，越过肩膀，擦拭着漂移的脸。“我知道。他轻柔的晃动着，就像慢动作一样，偎依在他的怀里。“你明白了。”飞翼喃喃说到，将他的头斜靠在漂移的肩膀上，一只手落在漂移交叉放在他的腹部的手上，他们看着人造的日光越来越强烈，直至扩散到整个城市，仿佛在描绘什么真实的事物。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你喜欢这篇文章，可能的话请去原文底下为作者点赞或者留下你的感想。太太是个很热情的人呢。


End file.
